Wheeled jacks are used normally to attach, lift and carry motor vehicles for short stretches, especially inside car repair workshops and in any case when it is difficult to have direct access with a normal breakdown truck.
In the past, the Applicant has devised and patented a wheeled jack comprising a chassis which is predominantly longitudinally elongated and is provided with two rear wheels and two front wheels: said wheeled jack allows to work easily even on very low and very heavy motor vehicles. This known jack allows to reach even points of the motor vehicle that are not easily accessible. An object of said jack is to provide the wheeled jack with a coupling device, which allows to easily engage the motor vehicle by means of a pair of its wheels even when it is placed at a very short distance laterally with respect to a footpath, wall or other vehicle. Another object is to provide the jack with a motor vehicle engagement device by means of which it is possible to engage effectively the motor vehicle by means of a pair of its wheels in any orientation and/or regardless of their condition.
By continuing with experimentation, the Applicant has found some drawbacks in these last two aspects and has devised improvements which solve these problems effectively.